Soul Infestation
by darksaber
Summary: a dark fic...doesn't quite fit any genres mentioned, but story is about something that is going on in Evangelion unit01, read it okey? i don't think you've read anything like this here, well i haven't


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters here just using it for this story  
  
Soul Infestation  
by: darksaber  
  
The battle with the last angel have left young Shinji Ikari battered and spent. Bruises and wounds could be seen in his entire body, the exhaustion and damage has left the boy in the verge of eternal unconsciousness.  
  
"Shinji! Are you okay?" Major Katsuragi asked over the intercom, she was clearly concerned after all the kid just took a beating so as to save the world.  
  
"Yeah, I'm... fine," the boy says while trying to catch hi breath  
  
"Hail to you Third child! You saved the frikin world once again!" Asuka commented with much venom in her voice, however Shinji was too tired to deal with the same situation again and just terminated the line without saying a word.  
  
"Damn that Idiot! Did he just ignore me?!? I can't wait to get my hands on that wimp!!!! He's gonna pay for once again outstageing the greatest eva pilot!!" Asuka said to herself as her body quivered with vexation.  
  
"Major, sensors seem to indicate that unit 01's pilot is badly dehydrated and fatigued! Any second he may lose consciousness" reported Maya who was at that time monitoring the pilot's vitals. The screen also showed that Shinji's heart rate has slowed down considerably, and his breathing ragged.  
"Funny though" Dr. Ritsuko Akagi said, "How can you be dehydrated when your surrounded by liquid (LCL)?"  
  
Moments after Maya reported to the major, unit 01 collapsed and ceased all functioning. Although the power cord was still attached to the giant robot, all sensors report that the unit is out of power.   
  
"Shinji!! Shinji!! Answer me!!" Misato cried out on the intercom, "Dammit!! What's wrong!!" she shouted  
"Check to see if the pilots okay!!" she barked at Maya  
"It's unconfirmed, it seems as if Unit 01 is shutting itself from the world, no contact can be made major."  
"See if there is any malfunction in the electrical system" Maj. Katsuragi ordered immediately.  
"Negative, all systems are fully functional, the malfunction is on the Eva is self" Hyuga reported.   
"No, sensors indicate that the Eva's electrical system is working just fine" Makoto reported after checking and rechecking the system.  
"Then it must be because the Unit is refusing power, that is the only possibility. But how did that happen?" Dr. Akagi wondered.  
"Never mind that! Retrieve the pilot immediately!" the major said with much anxiety and fear.  
"Negative, entry plug is refusing the command"   
"Then try again, dammit!!" Misato commanded   
"Still negative" was the bridge crews reply  
"What the hell is going on?!??" Asuka asked with much wonderment,   
"We don't know, you and Rei are to return to base while we try to retrieve unit 01's pilot."  
  
  
----Meanwhile on the dark room over looking the command bridge----  
  
"What do you think happened Ikari?" Commanded Fyutsuki inquired. "I do not know..." he answered "Everything is still going according to plan right?"  
Commander Ikari just ignored the question leaving the vice-commander in his thoughts. 'What is going on' Fyutsuki thought 'is everything still as planned? Ikari hmm.... He seems troubled!?!' For once the vice-commander was no longer in his calm passive self, he felt uneasy and it was showing in his face and gestures.   
"Do not worry, everything's under my control..........." Commander Ikari said to his second in command, the troubled look was now gone from his face and was once more that of the cold heartless bastard everybody knew.   
'I hope you're right Ikari, for your own sake....' Fyutsugi thought as he returned his attention to the situation below.  
  
---------In Unit 01------------  
  
"Huh?!? Where am I?!?" Shinji asked himself. "This is not what I normally see when I drift off whilst in Unit01. This place seems darker, colder, and...... evil. Damn my heart racing, When I'm in this machine, I always remember feeling at peace, I'd feel serenity, but what is going on?!?"  
Then out of the shadows images started to stir, silhouettes began cutting through space, and a bright red orb glowed right in front of him.   
"YOU!! YOU ARE THE SON OF WHICH SHE PROTECTS.... NAME THYSELF!!!!"   
" ahh..I am ummm Shinji Ikari, Who are you?!?"  
"SILENCE THOU ART A LILUM!!! AND THOU HAS INVADED WHAT THOU ARE NOT TO HAVE!!!"  
"What is going on here??!? I don't understand??!!"  
As soon as Shinji finished speaking a flash of light blinded him, and he soon found himself floating, looking down from great height. From there he saw a young boy running towards his mother. The mother then hugged the child then told the child to distance himself for the place where he was, for here he was dangerous place to be. The child complied and played from a distance.   
Shinji then had a strangest sense of dejavu as he witnessed the events. 'I've seen this before.'. He thought, 'that's right it's the Eva Containment Cell in Geofront, didn't quite recognize it from this angle. Is that....Mother?!?' Shinji thought while looking at the woman below him. 'what is going on?!?' Then all of a sudden the he could feel his body heat up, he looked at himself and realized that he was seeing things from an Evangelion's point of view, he was in the Unit 1 itself. However he had no control on the Robot, and as the heat's intensity grew, he could feel the unit start to move. Panic and chaos then filled Geofront as the Unit began to go berserk although it had no pilot on it.  
He could then see his mother stand up and order something at her assistants, then hurriedly enters the Evangelion, and activated it. Then in an instant he could hear his mother scream in pain then see his mother to be seemingly...digested.  
Shinji watched all this in horror, he had just is seeing his mother disappear and this time he got front row seats. He saw his mother shriek in pain as her body seem to be dissolved in acid and bit by bit get absorbed into the Eva. Her skin was the first to go, he saw it first change color from a beautiful pale white to a sickly reddish green coloration, then slowly rupture as her flesh seem to grow out of her skin and tearing it slowly and in an disgustingly slow rate. Her flesh could then be seen to slowly turn into inside out as her then see her muscles flexing like a beating heart. He could then see his mothers beautiful face turns into that which is like one of those movie zombies. With her face's skin torn he could see her eyes float out its sockets and her teeth slowly consumed by the flesh of her jaw, her gums enveloping them like locusts in a wheat field and like locust the flesh then scattered into thousands of blood particles. He could then see her mother's skull slowly showing, first it seemed to be engulfed by muscles and flesh but was soon exposed as a queasy white substance that seems to be too soft for a bone. It stretched out first before bursting out and revealing the brain that lay underneath, just as his mothers insides, such as her intestines, and lungs began to manifest itself out of his mothers body slowly, Shinji felt his stomach gag and he than he found himself vomiting. But the vomiting only made him sicker because its taste began disgust him, and he began to imagine how it would feel to slowly vomit out his insides.   
He closed his eyes trying to ignore the ghastly revolting episode, which his mother is in, but then he could still hear his mother's bellows. And the nutty smell of the bones slowly being liquefied and the bloody scent of the LCL being enhanced by his mother's flesh and blood. "NOOOO, NOOOO, STOP IT!! STOP IT!!! FUCK YOU!!!! FUCK YOU GOD DAMN IT!!!" He then thought of his father and blamed the bastard "DAMN YOU ASSHOLE!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" But as soon as he said that he could then see his Father come running towards the huge monster, knocking out 2 guards, shooting one, and breaking another's arm in the process. But when he got there the Eva's Arm broke free and Slammed the Man into the nearby wall, Shinji could hear his Father's spine break, and see his leg fall off.   
The vision then stopped then and there. He soon found himself this time in some kind of shadow world, the same as when he is drifting off to whilst synchronizing. And there he could see two orbs speaking, one of which was the one speaking to him earlier.   
"WHAT DOES THOU WANT LILUM!!! IS IT NOT ENOUGH THAT THOU HAVE SEALED MY SOUL TO TURN THYSELVES TO GODS?!?! THOU KNOWST THE SEAL WILL BE BROKEN IN TIME!!!!"  
"No, all I wish for is to protect those I love!"  
"ARE THEE PREPARED FOR THE SACRIFICE?!?!"  
"Yes, yes I am!"  
Then flashes of his battles began to fly by Shinji's eyes, He then realizes that the orb must have been his mother. It was that what he felt every time he piloted the Unit. But he also noticed that after every battle, his mother's sphere seemed to have shrunk.   
The flashes then stopped and he found himself on the battle that had happened moments ago. They had just engaged in battle with an Angel and were badly being beaten. Unit 00 has just been incapacitated as an AT field bounded her body and was slowly melting the armor protecting it. Then he could see unit 02 wildly attacking the Angel to no avail, the angel then lounged it's tentacle-like arm forward and gave it a blow which sent it flying off about a mile away.   
So it was just unit01 and the angel. Shinji saw himself reach the highest synchronization ever, over 400%. This however was not good enough against the Angel, it just seem to be a bit faster and lot stronger, what's worse is that it seems to be able to read Shinji's moves like a book. And with a Beam of energy, which the Angel shot from its chest, the units arm was blown off and the pilot had blacked out. It was then when all hope seemed lost the units eyes began to glow and it once more come back to life; it has one again gone berserk.  
Shinji's attention however was not on the battle outside but on what was happening inside the Eva. His mother's orb seem to be glowing brighter that ever, however it is also shrinking faster than ever, and before the battle against the Angel was concluded, his mothers orb had glowed its last and vanished from existence.   
He soon found that the Shinji who was piloting the Eva had slowly woken up, and luckily for all of mankind, the berserk did enough damage to even the odds. Unit 01 then once again engaged in battle with the Angel, The angel then did an all out attack against the unit, but had slowed down because of the damage, thus it's attacks were all easily dodged. And then with the arm that hasn't been ripped off, Unit 01 began to pummel the beast with help from a steel pipe that it grabbed from a sewer line which was now visible thanks to the Angel's energy blasts.   
The Angel however still had a few tricks up its sleeve; from its body, spikes formed and shot out, piecing the Eva in 8 different places. The pilot yell out in pain as one of the spikes had stabbed through the Eva's armor and lunged into the entry plug, then wounding his left leg and arm. Unit 01 retaliated by grabbing a discarded power cord and electrocuted the Angel by thrusting it in. The shock then caused the core to reveal itself, unit 01 then bit the core and gnawed on it till the Angel exploded and died  
Then the thunderous voice began to speak to Shinji once again....  
"THE SEAL HAS BEEN BROKEN LILUM!!!! THY MOTHER HATH SPENT ALL HER LIFE FORCE, SHE CAN NO LONGER PROTECT YOU!!!! HER SOUL WAS STRONG AND SO IS YOURS, HOWEVER SHE CAN NO LONGER HINDER US, I SHALL ONCE AGAIN TAKE CONTROL!!!! THIS TIME TIS YOUR SOUL WHICH I SHALL IMPRISON HERE!!!"  
"What's going on?!?! Why did you show me those...memories.??"  
"FOOL, IT IS NOT I WHO SHOWED IT, TWAS YOUR SOUL WHICH HAS BEEN CRAVING FOR IT, AND IT HAD FOUND A WINDOW AS THE SEAL BROKE DOWN!! BUT THAT CANNOT STOP ME ANY LONGER!!! I MUST SEAL YOUR SOUL BEFORE IT CAN GET ANY STRONGER!!!"  
And with those words LCL began to flood the shadow world, and it burned down Shinji just as it did his mother. He cried out in pain, calling for help, however none came....  
  
  
  
------On the outside---------  
  
The bridge crew was finally getting through the Eva's communication system, and from it they could only hear Shinji's cries.  
"What the hell is going on!!! Shinji, Shinji!!! Can you here me?!?" yelled Misato yelled.   
"Get me visuals!!!" she commanded Makoto  
"I'm on it!!" he replied  
"Maya!! How is Shinji?!!" Misato asked in a very worried tone  
"I don't know ma'am...the data its scrambling out" Maya said, in her voice though worry was also present.  
"Please, please be okay..."Misato said just under her breath as a tear slowly flowed from one of her eyes.  
"Misato! What's going on!!, Is he Okay?!?!" Asuka asked her guardian as she hurriedly entered the Command Bridge.  
The major only turned away though and refused to answer. This only distressed the girl and caused her cry.   
"You Idiot!!!" She screamed with all her might "Come back to us!!!!"  
Everybody fell silent, all expected that Shinji Ikari was going to die, his howls and bellows could be heard from the background.   
Rei just entered the room, with the same unemotional look on her face, however when she heard Shinji cry for help, her eyes then shoot up to the static filled screen of the intercom with apprehension.   
Asuka then turned her wrath on her, "Fuck you wonder girl!!! This is all your fault!!",   
Rei only looked up to the screen and say "Is he gonna die?",   
"Why you!!! Is that all your gonna say??!!?" Asuka said as she charged at her,   
Misato however stopped Asuka and tried to restrain her   
"Asuka, its not Rei's Fault...."   
"You're Right" she says after a few seconds of silence "It's yours!!!!" she says "It's all your fault!!! Shinji is going to die because of you!!!"  
"No stop it Asuka, stop it.." but Asuka would not calm down and PAKK!! Misato slapped her face trying to return some sense back to her.   
Asuka then fell on her knees and cried "He's going to die, he's going to die and it's all my fault!!! ......I wasn't strong enough, ........I'm supposed to be the best, but out there I did nothing!!! ........I'm useless and because of that he's going to die!!!"  
"No, stop it Asuka, calm down, it's all going to be okay.." Misato said to the girl trying her best to comfort her.  
  
"Wait!!" Maya suddenly said, "Vitals are showing.... Thank God!! He's okay!!!"  
"See..??" Misato whispered to Asuka "Hurry get him out now!!!" she ordered the crew.  
"Pilot, ejected ma'am" Hyuga reported  
  
As soon as Hyuga said those words they all rushed to Units 01's entry plug and waited for Shinji to appear. The hatch slowly opened and as it did Shinji's limp body fell forward and landed right in front of them. Misato hugged the boy tight while Asuka began her usual cursing exercise on him. It took a few seconds for them to realize that he was naked as the day he was born.   
"Shinji! You Idiot what the hell happened to your clothes?!?" Asuka asked  
"Shinji!! You weren't jerking off in there where you??" Misato followed up  
Shinji only smiled at both of them, which took the two by surprise, because this was not a normal reaction coming from him.   
Commander Ikari then appeared in front of them, after ordering one of the guards to hand the boy a blanket, he questioned his son.   
"Are you okay?" he asked in an apathetic voice.  
"I feel fine" Shinji replies, "As if I've been finally been set free," he says while giving the commander a dark smirk.  
  
FINISHED  
  
A/N: Well for those who didn't quite figure out the ending.....  
The thing that was imprisoned in Unit 01 locked up Shinji's soul in the Unit and took his form! Einstein!!  
So review dammit!!! Did you understand the story? Did you like the story? Did you hate it? I don't care what your review is, flame me if you want!! Just have sturdy reasons and not stupid ones oki-doki?? 


End file.
